XHeroes
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: Sylar has discovered Xavier's school. What will happen to the students? Will Sylar take their powers? Killing them in the process? Read to find out! Rated M for possible content.
1. Ch 1: The Conversation

**A.N.: **This is my first X-men/Heroes crossover. Also my first story containing either.

**X-Heroes**

**Chapter 1: The conversation**

"We can take you to a place where there are others like you and I," the bald man says to the kid.

Sylar was on a usual hunt for power when this bald man came in and started talking to the kid. He was around the corner, listening in on the conversation. He had managed to sneak into the kid's house right before the baldie came in. Before he came here he had heard about a kid with the power to bring inanimante objects to life as slaves. Obviously Sylar was interested in this power as he would be in any. But now...he couldn't just kill the kid and go o to the next target. There was a whole new hunting ground to get new powers! He smiles at this. He couldn't wait until he was done at this place because he would be able to crush anyone who stood in his way. Including Petrelli. Except since Peter lost his powers and now has to touch someone to get their power, he could probably already take him out.

"Others? Like me? In what way?" The kid asks.

"They can do things that other people can't. Like you," the baldie replies.

"Really? They're not mean are they?" The kid continues to question bald man.

"No, they're not. Although some might be at times but they are good people," he stops. "Even if they don't know it." The baldie then looks up at the sky.

"Then let's go! I can't wait to meet them!" The kid exclaims. "And let me guess, you're gonna teach me to control my powers or whatever."

"Why yes. And we can go as soon as you're ready."

"I'm ready now! Let's go!" He exclaims again.

"Well are you sure? Don't you still have to pack your bags?" The bald man asks.

"Oh right! Be right back!" Then the boy takes off.

Even though Sylar heard the whole conversation, he feels as though there were things that were said that he couldn't hear. When the kid came back, he saw a bunch of toys carrying suitcases. 'So it's kid really can bring inanimate object to life.'

"Ready to go?" Asks the bald man.

"Yeah," says the kid.

'Something's not right. How can that kid trust that man so easily? He didn't even tell him his name. Did he?' Sylar thinks, before realizing that the man must be a telepath. 'But wouldn't he be able to tell I'm here?'

"Oh and before we go...Sylar. I know you're there," the baldie said without looking in his direction. Sylar then decides to come out.

"So I must be right. You really are a telepath," says Sylar.

"Yes. And for some reason I am only able to find out your name. I can't see anything else in your mind," explains the bald man.

'That's because I learned how to keep telepath's out of my mind when I found out Parkman got into my head,' Sylar remembers how Matt Parkman made him think he was Petrelli's brother. "Well maybe that's my ability. Keeping telepath's out of my mind," Sylar suggests.

"So you're a mutant too?" Asks the bald man.

"Mutant? Well if that's what you call people with abilities then yeah," Sylar agrees.

'Well my name is Professor Charles Xavier. My students call me Professor X,' the baldie now known as Prof. X says to Sylar telepathically.

"May I go with you?" Sylar asks.

"I don't see why not. You are a fellow mutant after all," says Prof. X.

"Well then...shall we?" Sylar gestures to the door. 'That kid doesn't think it's strange that I was in his house? Maybe he thinks I'm actually with Xavier and that was an act to show that he's not the only one.'

Xavier then heads out the door after the kid opens it and says bye to his parents, whom Slyar guessed Xavier told where they would be going. The kid and Sylar then follow Prof. X out the door. 'This old man has no idea he's dooming his students.'


	2. Ch 2: Powers

**A.N.: **How you like it so far? I figured I would have Sylar at the school in this chapter so sorry for making it short. Also sorry if my information is inaccurate.

**X-Heroes**

**Chapter 2: Powers**

It was amazing! The school was a huge mansion! Sylar couldn't believe that someone would use their mansion as a school. It was a good idea but still. "One word: BIG!" Was all Sylar had to say about the school.

"Yes. It was my family's mansion but I am using it for the school. I hope you can make yourselves feel right at home," says Prof. X. Then he wheels himself inside, leaving the kid and Sylar to stare at the mansion in astonishment.

"Well you must be the new guys," Sylar and the kid turn around to see a teenager with brown hair and sunglasses with a red tint. "I'm Scott. And you?"

"I'm Sylar," says Sylar.

"I'm CJ!" The kid, now known as CJ says excitedly. "What can you do?"

"Me? Oh you don't wanna see what I can do," says Scott.

"Yes I do! I wanna see what everyone can do!" CJ nearly yells.

"Well...okay then. Stand back," Scott commands. They do so. He then pulls off his sunglasses with his eyes closed. When he opens them, he does what Sylar didn't expect. A laser came out of his eyes and burned a hedgerow. He then closes his eyes and puts the sunglasses back on. "Well there you go. And what can you do?"

CJ then opens one of his suitcases and pulls out an action figure. He places the action figure on the ground. He closes his eyes tight in concentration and the action figure starts moving. The action figure then walks over to Scott and climbs onto his shoulder. When CJ opens his eyes, he loses concentration and the action figure attacks Scott. "Oh no!" CJ exclaims.

'I guess the kid needs to be concentrating to control them. But how did he control them so easily back at the house? The telepath must've had something to do with it,'

Then, three blades slice the action figure into four peices. The action figure falls and Sylar looks at who just destroyed the action figure.

"Thanks Logan," Scott thanks the man.

"Don't say I never did anything for ya," the man now known as Logan then pulls out a cigar and lights it.

"Don't you know those things can kill ya?" Asks CJ.

"Well they can't kill me. I not only can grow knives out of my fist but I can regenerate," Logan replies. Sylar then looks at Logan with high interest. Logan notices this and says "What's so interestin? You looking to get sliced to peices or something?"

"No. I just find your abilities interesting," Sylar replies. The two stand there, having a staring contest for a couple of moments until Logan walks away. Taking a second to look back at Sylar.

"Your not going to get into trouble for that?" CJ gestures to the hedgerow.

"Probably but it wouldn't be the first time. Anyway, what can you do?" Scott asks Sylar.

"If you really wanna know, I can keep telepaths out of my head," Sylar replies.

"Really? Well then Prof. X will have a hard time getting the truth out of you if you do something wrong. I wish I had your power instead of mine," Scott says to Sylar with envy present in his voice. "Well you guys better go and find your rooms. Since you just got here, your classes will start tomorrow."

"Thanks!" CJ says before running off with his suitcases.

"Yeah, thanks," Sylar says before walking away.


	3. Ch 3: Where's Sylar?

**A.N.: **Sorry that that one was so short too. I was hoping to get to this one before doing anything else. Warning! This one may be the shortest so far. I don't really remember if Mohinder was good at medical stuff like healing wounds so I'll just say he was.

**X-Heroes**

**Chapter 3: Where's Sylar?**

"Where's Sylar? He's been quiet lately," says Peter.

"Who knows. But as long as he isn't killing anyone I'm fine," says Matt.

"Well if Sylar's being quiet, he must be planning something. Either that or someone managed to kill him," says Peter. All of a sudden, a man in tattered clothes and injuries all over appears and collapses right in front of the two. "Hiro! Hiro are you alright?"

"Sylar...school...mutants," was all he said before falling unconscience.

"Hiro? What are you talking about? Hiro wake up!" Peter slaps Hiro's cheek lightly. "Damn! Sylar must be planning something after all!"

"What did he mean when he said mutants?" Asks Matt.

"You expect me to know?" Peter asks.

"I asn't specifically asking you," says Matt.

"Whatever. Let's get him to Mohinder," Peter says while trying to lift him up. "Oh wait!" He remembers his power to absorb other people's powers. Peter then grabs Matt and they disappear and reappear in Mohinder's lab.

"Mohinder! We need help here! Hiro is unconscience and he might have some information on Sylar's whereabout's!" Peter shouts. Then Mohinder runs over and helps lift Hiro onto a table after clearing it.

"What happened?" Asks Mohinder.

"No clue. He just appeared in front of us, said 'Sylar...school...mutants,' and then he fell unconscience," says Matt.

"Well wait over there while I heal his wounds," Mohinder commands while grabbing medical tools.

Five minutes later, Mohinder said "He should wake up soon." They waited a half-hour and Hiro finally awoke.

"Sylar!" He shouts while shooting straight up.

"What about Syar? What happened?" Asks Peter.

"He...he won! He gained so many abilities, no one was able to stop him!" Shouts Hiro.

"Where did he get his abilities? What did you mean when you said school?" Peter interrogates him.

"He got them at the school! At the school where mutants go!" Hiro shouts.

"Mutants? Why do you keep saying that? What kind of mutants?" Peter questions.

"Mutants are what they call people with abilities! The school is run by Professor Charles Xavier! We must go to the school and stop him from taking everyone's powers!" Hiro continues to shout.

"Do you know where the school is?" Asks Peter.

"Yes! I can take us there! Let's go now!" Hiro commands.

"Okay," Peter says while taking Hiro's hand as he gets up. Matt grabs his other hand. "You coming?"

"No, I have some work to do," says Mohinder.

"Okay, when you're ready Hiro," says Peter. Then they disappear.


	4. Ch 4: Found Out

**A.N.: **You like it so far? Well don't worry, there'll be some fighting soon enough. Oh and I know Scott isn't really a teenager. I just got a little distracted and forgot who I was writing about. So ignore the comment about him being a teenager.

**X-Heroes**

**Chapter 4: Found Out**

"Yeah, thanks," Sylar says before walking away. When he turns around a corner, he sees Petrelli, Parkman, and Nakamura. "Damn it!" He then turns around and heads back so he isn't seen, then heads into the building. "They're gonna ruin everything!"

Back outside, " Matt, ask around and see if anyone has seen Sylar. Hiro, you and I will go talk to the person in charge here and warn him about Sylar," says Peter.

"Okay," Matt responds. Then the trio split into a solo and a duo.(Peter and Hiro head inside and Matt starts asking around on campus. "Hey, uh excuse me?" He asks a person wearing sunglasses with red lenses.

"Yeah?" Asks the man.

"Um have you seen someone here that looks suspicous?" Matt asks.

"Yeah," The man responds.

"Really where?" Asks Matt.

"Right in front of me. I don't remember ever seeing you around here before and Prof. X only told us about one new kid coming here along with someone he found in the kid's house. What are you doing here?" The man questions Matt.

"Where is he? The one he found in the kid's house? I need to find him right away!" Matt nearly shouts.

"Look. I don't know who you are so I'm not telling you anything. You could be a government agent or something," says the man. But Matt wasn't giving up. He decided to get the answers from him another way. 'I think he went inside though. He looked pretty pissed.'

"Thanks! You've been a real help!" Matt says before taking off.

"What?" Says the man.

Once inside, Matt decided to try and use his telepathy to find out where Peter and Hiro are, thus, finding the headmasters office. "Got it!" He then runs for the headmasters office.

With Peter and Hiro, "You have to make everyone go to their rooms or something. There's a dangerous man somewhere on the premisis!"

Just then, Matt came bursting through the door. "I've narrowed down the location! He's definately here! A man in red sunglasses 'told' me," he announced.

"Ah, so you're a telepath too? And you are a mimic and you are a teleporter and timetraveller?" The bald man asks, referring to Matt, Peter, then Hiro. "What is the name of the man you are searching for?"

"Sylar," says Peter. Once the name was said, the bald man adopted a look of guilt on his face.

"I believe I am responsible for him finding this school," he says. "But why is he so dangerous? His ability is to keep telepath's out of his mind."

"That's only one of his abilities," explains Matt.

"He has more than one?" Asks the bald man, who Matt learned was Prof. X by reading his mind.

"Yes. He has the ability to know how things work, which he used to take abilities from other people through the brain. I'm not sure how many abilities he has now. But one of them is shapeshifting so he could be anyone," explains Peter.

"Oh dear," says Prof. X.

"The only way we can think of to tell which one is him is by reading everyone's mind and if we can't read someone's mind, it must be him. Unless someone else can keep telepath's out of their mind," says Matt.

"No one currently at this school has such an ability. So it should be easy to tell if it's him," says Xavier.

"And also, when he takes people's abilities, they die. Unless they can regenerate," says Matt.

"Well if he harms any of my students, I will make sure he wishes he never came here," says Xavier.

"Shall we?" Asks Matt. Then they all head out the door.

With Sylar, 'I can't believe they found me already! I haven't even gotten started yet! It must've been Nakamura or Petrelli!' Sylar is walking down the hall and steps into a room. Then he shapeshifts to someone he saw on campus. Scott.

"Well I might as well disguise myself. Even though Parkman or Xavier will be able to tell who I am," says Sylar. But as he opens the door to the room to go out, the person on the other side of the door sees him and shoves him against the wall.

"Your not one-eye! Your scent is the same as that new guy! I heard your power was to keep mind-readers out of your head! What are you up to?" Logan growls, and three claws come out of his left fist and aim at him.

"Well, you obviously are going to be a pain," Sylar says before pushing Logan back and against another wall, without touching him. "But you are not nearly powerful enough to take me on."

"How many powers do you have?" Logan growls.

"Not sure, lost count," Sylar replies. "But those knives you have would be an excellent ability to add to me collection."

"Newsflash. Even if you take my power, you won't have knives coming out of your fist. You would have bones coming out instead," Logan growls again.

"Really? And why is that?" Asks Sylar.

"Because my power isn't to grow knives out of my fist, it's to grow bones out. But my skeleton was turned to metal so know I grow knives out because the bones I grow out are metal too. And sharp at that," Logan growls and emphasises sharp.

"Well, I'll take your power anyway," says Sylar. Then he moves his finger over and a cut appears on Logan's forehead at the same rate Sylar moves his finger. But the skin just regenerates. Faster than he is able to regenerate.(Meaning faster than Claire can regenerate too) "So you can regenerate too? And faster than me? Well, your abilities will be great additions to my own." Then he redoes the cut faster.

With Matt and Peter, "I found him! He's on the other side of the mansion!"

"Tell Xavier and Hiro. Hopefully they can find someone with an ability that's useful in fighting Sylar. We may not be able to kill him but I would love to pound him," Peter orders.

"Okay," Matt obeys.

With Xavier and Hiro, "Mr. Parkman says he's on the other side of the building and to find someone with good fighting abilities," Xavier informs Hiro.

"Okay. Do you have anyone in mind?" Asks Hiro.

"As a matter of fact, I have a couple of people in mind," replies Prof. X.

With Sylar and Logan, "Thank you for your ability Logan. Now I must be leaving to find more abilities to take," Sylar turns to leave.

Logan, fully healed, leaps at Sylar's turned back and stabs him with all of his claws. Sylar merely throws him back with his telekinesis. "You really should have just pretended you never saw me," Sylar threatens the pinned Wolverine.


End file.
